disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soccer Shootout
'Soccer Shootout '''is the 45th episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad's episodes. Summary When Loretta and Silas try to find allies for the war by the Spix Macaw Tribe, their visit takes a turn for the worst when they find themselves playing a soccer game, with a huge bet on the line. Plot The episode starts with Loretta, in her RainWing form, picking up a small nut from a tree. She flies away with it, and sees Anaconda talking with another dragon. They say hello to each other, and she lands in her palace's throne room, and looks around. She calls for Silas, and Anaconda, then sees them in a small house that was made for them when Loretta became queen. Loretta mutters, "Unbelievable", and sees Silas cooking breakfast. The scene switches to Silas making pancakes, while Anaconda, and 2 RainWings named Coconut and Chameleon watch. Coconut says some facts on the pancakes, and Silas agrees, looking for some blueberries. Silas finds that Chameleon has the blueberries, and he kicks one to Silas, who turns into his bird form, and kicks it onto the pancake. The four shout "GOAL!", then Chameleon kicks more blueberries to Silas who misses them, and flips over the frying pan with the pancakes onto Chameleon, who flies away with one on his head, just as everybody sees Loretta with a frown on her face. Anaconda and Coconut agree that they should go before they get in trouble. Loretta lands and turns into her human form with Silas and says that they talked about this, and that Silas needs to become more wild. Silas agrees and asks what Loretta has in her hand. Loretta explains that it's a Brazil Nut, and that she wants to show Anaconda, Chameleon, and Coconut how to open one. Chameleon opens a jar of the nuts, and puts his head in, saying that Silas already showed them how to open them. Loretta frowns at Silas. She then says that she has more important things to worry about, and asks Chameleon how the RainWings are doing in the war. Chameleon says that they are losing, and Loretta starts to worry about the other dragon queens coming to the RainForest. Anaconda then suggests that they should get the Spix Macaw Tribe to be their allies. Loretta says that that's a great idea, and that they should start to connect to their roots and asks Silas what he thinks. Silas agrees, and they start on their journey. Along the way, Silas tries to get comfortable with the wilderness, but fails. They end up in a dense part of the RainForest, and Silas walks away so he can get the GPS to work. Then, a talon grabs him and plops him with his other friends. The talon is revealed to be a bird, and it washes itself off in a waterfall before coming out, and being revealed the it is a Spix Macaw. More Macaws come out of everywhere, and Loretta watches in awe saying that she can't belive that they finally found them. Trivia * During the soccer game, the song Bola Viva from the movie Rio 2 is played. * The Spix Macaws become Loretta's allies in the war. * The Spix Macaws now live with Loretta. * This episode is almost the same wording and the same idea of Rio 2. * During the trip to the Spix Macaws, the song O Vida is played from Rio 2. * Loretta sings the song Don't Go Away by Anne Hathaway. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Sports Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes